


To Catch a Ketchacabra

by IntimateEyeInc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, F/M, Love, Parody, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntimateEyeInc/pseuds/IntimateEyeInc
Summary: Parody Fic





	1. Chapter 1

Your phone rang at around nine at night as you groaned from under the blankets and took the call. " Yellow?" You said groggily. Why were you in bed so early? Well... You felt like it to be honest.

  
" Ms. (Y/N)?" The voice on the other side made you raise a brow and look at the screen. " What do you want Mr. Ketch?"

He cleared his throught and continued to speak. " Well, I have a case in New Mexico, a Chupacabra.... Getting out of control."

" Why didn't you call the boys for this?"

" I did.... They didn't answer."

By this time, you could see them at your door, styphling their laughter as they watched you talk. You took the liberty to flip them off and wave them away.

"..... Fine." You thought long and hard before giving your answer. throwing your blankets off to the side and getting out of the bed. Dressing as you would for ant other hunt and going to the library to update the boys.

" I fucking hate you guys." You cannot help but laugh as they knew exactly it would happen too. Every time Ketch tried to call them, they would ignore to wait and see how long it took for him to call you next.

Your phone vibrated with the information about the hunt and you sighed. " Vaughn, New Mexico... A chubacabra has been getting out of control." Your (Y/A) accent getting the best of you. Making the boys laugh out loud and repeat it over and over until you pick up books and launch them at both of them. " Fuck you both!" You growled and grabbed your keys. Pointing at each of them, you smile. " If I didn't have a twelve hour drive, I would whoop you both." Making them laugh louder.

" Bye Bitches!" You called as you left the bunker and climbed into your (Y/C), and took in a long, heavy sigh as you leaned forward to rest your forhead against the stearing wheel for a moment.

You'd been hunting with the boys for years. Ever since then found out psychics existed and you became possessed by a demon to do some dirty work. You weren't proud of that idea, but, it was all in the past now. The protection tattoo safely hidden on your ass to prevent anything like that from happening again.

The engine of (Y/C) reved up as you pulled onto the highway, ready to make the twelve hour drive in one stretch. You've done longer before, so the twelve hours was nothing to be conserned about.

You pulled into the motel and checked yourself in before going to your room and settling in. Best way to start a case, research, so you pull out your laptop and sit at the table in the room. A drink in have and research well underway.

That was the way, until there are a little knock at your door and you sighed. Going to look into the keyhole first. Can never be too careful when you are on a hunt. The giant magnified eye of Arthur Ketch met you and made you swear. Pulling back away from the door as you do so. "Damn it Ketch!"

The locks of the door could be heard from his side as Ketch smiled, knowing the little one on the side was easy to startle. " So jumpy. Why so?" He asked you with that accent that always mayde you get goosebumps.

" YOU make me jumpy, why? because I can never figure out which side you're actually on." You grumble as you let him into the motel and sit where you were before. Ketch took the seat across from you and you frowned, yet continued to look for information on the creature.

" This seems like an open and shut case.....According to the information that you gave me that is. " You look over to Ketch and sense something is not right with him. " Ketch? Is there something wrong?"

Suddenly he attacked you, knocking you both clear onto the floor and out of the chair. A growl coming from him and a yelp from you. " What the...." Seemed like Ketch wasn't himself anymore.... Grey skin, red eyes, claws, a tail, somehow his suit stayed on, and long knife like spikes that came from the top of his wrists. One of them was pointed towards your jugular.

" Ketch... I know you're in there somewhere... You really do not want to do this..." Stupid girl, you throught about yourself and managed to get out from under the Ketch/creature. " Oh my god!!! Did you get bitten?!" He didn't seem to answer. The chupacabra conscious had taken over.

You tried to scan his body before he swiped at you, leaving some deep wounds on your shoulder. " Damn it!" You growled and locked eyes with the Ketch-Chupacabra. That name... Was going to have to be changed when you got back to safety.

A punch to his jaw distracted him enough for you to make it a few feet towards the door. But, the spiked tail wrapped around your ankle, cutting into it and making you cry out. You kicked him with the other one and maded it to the door.

He was fast, grabbing you, flipping you, and getting a good bite into your neck, like a leach, it wan't painful, actually, it was kind of pleasurable. " Ewww...." You then came to your senses again, ripping him off of you with a good kick to the nuts (Sorry David) and you ran from the room to your car. " Fuck this..." You managed to say as you started up and groaned with the pain.

You needed to manage to get out of Vaughn before you passed out. You knew you were bleeding bad, calling Dean's cell. "Come on Dean..." You muttered as you finally heard his voice.  
" (Y/N)?"

"Dean... I'm bleeding bad... I need help... Ketch... he's.... he's...." You groaned.

" Y/N, hold on, we have your location. We will be there as soon as we can...." Sam piped in after, as you knew you were on speaker phone. " Hold on Y/N. We're coming."

You'd nearly passed out while you bandaged yourself up. trying to stop the bleeding yourself. It seemed pretty good. Till you couldn't hold back from sleeping.

" Hurry boys..." You murmured as your consciousness faded into darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

\---------------------------------------------------  
By the time the boys made it to your location, someone had already found you and they had to go by the last place you were before your car.

 

The Motel gave them a lot to go by, and the amount of blood that was on the floor and walls, didn't give them much hope that you were alive. 

Of course this would be the time that Ketch would walk into the room with his swagger and a hand over his mouth. " Oh my... Poor little princess..." Is reigned sorrow didn't work well right now, Dean going into protecting mode. Sam barely being able to hold him back.

" And where were you, you son of a bitch?!" Dean said through his gritted teeth and still needing Sam to hold him back. " Dean... He isn't worth it." 

"Good boy Sammy, keep your dog well trained...." He strut over to the walk and looked over the blood spatter. " Did you happen to check the hospital?" His gaze moved to the brothers.

" We... Were going to go there next...." Sam replied, Dean was too busy looking around for clues to distract himself so that he didn't end up dropping the dirty little prick. 

" No need, I've already been there... She is not there either...." Ketch replied as he gave them a very judging look. " You haven't? Pity... She could be dead and you boys are left here with nothing...." He looked over, both boys were huffing and puffing at this time. Time for him to make his exit.

After Ketch walked away, Dean grabbed a chair and threw it with a loud cry of anger. Sam just closed his eyes and took a few breaths. " Dean... We know that never helps...."

" No... But it certainly prevents murder... She could be dead and that... I would never let myself get over." 

" Dean," Same said quietly. " Me too.... We'll solve this, and in this world we know one thing... Death is never final..." 

Dean frowned as they left the room, grabbing what personal stuff was in the motel room before moving out to the impala and going to the coordinates that they had of her last location when she called them.

Hopefully there would be a clue there.

 

\------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short one today, I have two more to update though! #onelove

  
\------------------------------------------

" Fuck!" Dean growled when they reached the location that (Y/C) should have been. Not only was the car already toed away, but there were drag marks into the woods to add to the frustration.

Sam looked over to Dean, trying to comfort the older brother who seemed to be showing far too much emotion over you. Making him raise a brow and questions for later to pop up.

For the time being, they were carefully following the trails into the woods. More than likely towards the layer of whatever it was that they were hunting.

They stopped suddenly when they heard the bushes crackling to the left of their location, guns drawn, they waited, and listened. From around a tree, Ketch popped into view, only one person fired a shit, Dean, luckily it hit the tree behind Ketch's head.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Dean grumbled and put the safety back onto his pistol.

" Looking for our missing friend?" He said without much emotion in his face.

Sam noticed something in the background of where they were in the woods, a cave. All three nodded to each other and started carefully walking towards the cave. The smell of rotting flesh and freash blood hitting their nostrils all at once.

" I say we call this one a lost cause..." Ketch barely finished before dean motioned to punch him, however, he was fast to avoid the punch. " Testy. My word...." Ketch gave a look to Sam who only shrugged in return.

" Even if there is only a body of (Y/N) left in all this... We will give her the proper funeral..." Dean covered up what he could of his reaction and brought up a flashlight with his gun and slowly made his way into the cave. Same and Ketch each doing the same behind him.

  
\--------------------------------------------------


End file.
